Electronic device configurations for control systems in the entertainment industries, such as, e.g., sound, video, film, television, theater, stage, light, laser, pyrotechnics and other industries may generally utilize electrical communication arrangements to provide device-to-device interconnections. As an example, conventional pyrotechnic display systems may synchronize choreographed fireworks to music. Individual music selections may be combined into a single music program to create a music score for the display. Fireworks may be assigned to an appropriate electrical contact, or cue, to be fired by the firing system at the appropriate time during the choreographed music score. Conventional systems for synchronizing events such as sound, video, film, television, theater, stage, light, laser and pyrotechnics to initiate at a specific time and/or to be choreographed to a musical score may be complicated and/or time consuming for the operator. Accordingly, more efficient and/or cost-effective electrical synchronization devices and methods of making and using the same are desirable.